


Oh My Love

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p><p>Day 1:<br/>"Oh My Love" by John Lennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time participating in a challenge. I hope I won't disappoint you, guys. And sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes or typos.

Blaine follows Kurt into his dorm room.

“Wow, Kurt, you really weren’t kidding about your records collection!” he says, looking at the pile of CD and vinyls on Kurt’s bed. 

“What can I say. I truly do love music” Kurt blushes and Blaine feels warm spreads in his chest.

Ever since Kurt transfered right before Christmas, just mere thought about him makes Blaine feels funny things. Lately, his mind is full of his younger friend - Kurt smiling at him, Kurt laughing, singing, touching his hand… And his lips… So soft and moving…

Moving? Oh, Kurt is talking to him. 

“Uhh, sorry. You were saying?”

The boy rolls his eyes at him and blushes again. It’s adorable. 

“What I was saying is that I really appreciate that you were wiling to help me with my audition. Especially today, on Valentine’s Day and all…” 

Valentine’s Day? What? Oh, right. 14th of February. How could he forget? He looks at Kurt, who’s blushing again. He’s really adorable. Blaine clears his throat. 

“You know I’m here to help you. And I don’t have any other plans anyway. So. No big deal.”

He thinks he hears Kurt muttering something about this being a big deal, but says nothing. 

“So, do you have any ideas?” he asks instead. 

“Actually,” Kurt fidgets with a CD, “there’s something I wanted to show you” 

It’s a normal CD, only with “Ellie’s songs” written on it. 

“Ummm, my mum recorded it when she was pregnant with me. Dad gave it to me after her funeral. I thought maybe I could use one of her arrangements?” Kurt finishes with a small smile. 

“Okay, let’s check it out.”

For a long time, both boys are silent, listening to soft voice of Kurt’s mother filling the room. Taking the chance, Blaine analyses his feelings.  Kurt very quickly became his best friend. He’s sweet,  a bit shy and very beautiful. 

When the song comes to an end, Blaine sees Kurt’s eyes are wet. He grabs his hand and holds in a strong grip. 

“Kurt, I…”  
“Blaine, can you..”  
   
They both stop, laughing nervously and staring at each other. The silence becomes heavier with their every breath, but none of them is able to look away.  
Once again, Elizabeth Hummel’s voice fills the air. 

**“ Oh my love for the first time in my life  
** My eyes are wide open  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
My eyes can see  
I see the wind, oh I see the trees  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I see the clouds, oh I see the sky  
Everything is clear in our world…” 

_Oh._  
Oh my God.  
That’s the moment when Blaine _realises._

Something on Blaine’s face must shifts, because Kurt’s eyes aren’t sad anymore. They’re full of hope and anticipation. 

Blaine is _in love with his best friend._

“Kurt…”  
“Please, Blaine…” 

The kiss is soft, slow, a bit uncoordinated. It’s the best first kiss ever. 

When they break for air, both are grinning like maniacs.  
“You’re so beautiful, Kurt.”

“I’ve been dreaming about you kissing me since the day we met.”

“What you think about doing it again?”

Instead of responding,  Kurt simply presses his lips to Blaine’s.  

And if they’ll dance to this song at their wedding, they don’t have to know it yet.


End file.
